The World End's With You!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Sumarry: Peraturan? ya peraturan adalah Hal Yang harus kita ikuti, tapi, Ada kalanya kita tak mengikutinya, Dan inilah! kisah orang Yang telah melangar peraturan tersebut, Dan ia menerima hukumanya atas tindakanya tersebut, Warn : Sumarry gagal, gaje DLL...


Disclaimer : Yang pasti bukan saya!

Rate : T!

Genre : Adventure, Incest, Romance, humor(maybe) and many more!

Pair : ? ?

Warn : Oc, Ooc, Typo, and many more!

A/n : maaf fic lainya belum bisa up, dan ini fic buatan baru ane, mungkin bisa membuat kalian senang, dan ini fic bertema 'Incest' entah setelah buat satu fic di fandom? Naruto, yang berjudul [ My lovly Tou-chan ] saya ingin buat lagi! dan ini jadinya, silahkan baca,

[ The world end's with you! ]

.

Capter one : my fault!

by Devil hunter X!

.

.

Enjoy it!

.

.

"Hahaha... onii-chan hahaha... "

"Waaaa... jangan mendekat!"

"Rasakan ini Naru-tan! khukhukhu! "

Terdengar suara seorang gadis tengah tertawa lepas sembari 'menonton' adegan saat seorang pemuda yang di pangilnya Nii-chan tengah disudutkan oleh gadis berambut hitam panjang twintail dan merengankan kedua tanganya ingin memeluk pemuda tersebut!,

"Waaaaa... tolong! sera-chan lepas kumohon lepas uwaaa!" teriak pemuda tersebut saat perempuan yang tengah 'memeluknya' malah memper erat pelukanya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak mau! sera kan kangen Naru-tan!" balas gadis yang bernama sera atau lengkapnya adalah serafal sitri!.

"Hahaha Nii-chan lucu hihi..." tawa gadis berambut merah darah dan bermata blue-green! dan masih berumur 14 thn!

Sedangkan sang Nii-chan masih terus meronta di pelukan serafal dan terus berkata.

"Lepas sera-chan, se-sesak uhuk.. uhuk.. "

"Eh.. Naru tak apa?" tanya polos serafal saat melihat Naruto terbatuk, padahal ialah penyebabnya.

"I-iya aku tak apa" balas Naruto sambil menatap serafal,' padahal ini gara-gara dia' lanjut batin Naruto merana.

"hihi... " masih terdengar tawa disana. dan Naruto tau milik siapa itu!

"Mou... Rias-chan kok ketawa sih?" rajuk Naruto layaknya anak usia 5thn. padahal ia 15thn lebih tua satu thn dari Rias.

"Hihihi.. habisnya Nii-chan lucu sih, masa di peluk Serafal Nee-chan ketakutan sih!" ejek Rias sambil tertawa kecil.

"iya Naruto-nii cemen!" kini gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang mengejek!.

"Moo... Sona-chan juga! Aku bukanya takut t-tapi..." kata Naruto Nista dan di akhiri bicara dalam batin 'bukanya takut, t-tapi... anunya itu lo b-be-besarrrr!' lanjut batin Naruto Nista dan di akhiri dengan pikiran kotor miliknya.

"Hah.. sudah-sudah ayo pulang ini sudah sore!" lerai suara lelaki dari belakang mereka.

ia berciri-ciri mirip Rias, hanya beda kelamin saja.

"Hei! sinrezch-nii dari mana kau?!" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar akan kehadiran sinrech!.

"Baru buang air Naruto!" balas Sinrech, sambil menunjuk sebuah semak-semak disana.

"Buahahaha... "

Kemudian mereka hanya tertawa lepas saat mendengar itu dan mulai kembali pulang!

.

3 years later!

.

3 tahun setelah kejadian itu, umur mereka kian bertambah kegiatanpun kian meningkat dan kebersamaan mereka kian berkurang.

Sinrech menjadi seorang mao luciver di usianya yang ke 20thn dan Serafal juga menjadi

Mao leviatan? Naruto?.

sebenarnya ia juga telah terpilih, karna ia juga berjasa di Great war dulu, namun ia menolaknya karna ingin mengasah kemampuanya lagi dan lagi serta agar bisa bermain dengan adik perempuanya karna Rias sering berkata kesepian dan ia tak ingin membuat Rias sedih!,

penampilanya juga berubah ia berambut merah pendek dan memakai baju oranya kesukaanya,

.

a/n : mirip shippuden! jelek? maaf soalnya penampilanya akan berubah lagi nanti!

.

Tapi saat ia berlatih ia bertemu seseorang dan ia manusia! kemudian ia juga mulai berteman bahkan bertekad ingin membuat dunia yang damai bersama, Namun justru hal ini yang membuat Naruto terkena imbasnya karna.

IBLIS dilarang berteman dengan Manusia! / Mati!

"Maaf! aku harus pergi Rias, maaf!" ucap penuh sesal pemuda beramput pirang jabrik dan bermata biru laut tersebut .

"K-kenapa?"

"Maaf! ini salah Nii-chan, Nii-chan melangar aturan para iblis bahwa, iblis tak boleh berteman dengan Manusia tapi... " kata Naruto tegas dan dia akhiri lirih di telinga Rias dan hanya Rias yang mendengarnya.

"jadi, maaf jika Nii-chan harus meningalkanmu Rias-chan, tapi tak usah khawatir meski Nii-chan akan Mati, Nii-chan tak akan melupakan adik manis Nii-chan ini kok" lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum rapuh.

"Hiks.. t-tapi Nii-chan- " belum sempat Rias selesai bicara, omonganya telah terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Hssst! jangan menangis nanti jelek lo!" goda Naruto sambil mengusap air mata milik Rias, tapi justru membuat Rias makin sedih.

"hiks.. hiks.. "

'Maaf, Rias!' batin Naruto sakit saat melihat kesedihan Rias.

"Apa kau siap Gremory Naruto!" suara terkesan tua terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto dan ia tau milik siapa itu.

"Hai! aku siap!" balas Tegas Naruto.

"Baik dan majulah kesini sekarang!" perintah suara tersebut lagi.

Naruto hanya menganguk dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh para tetua tersebut Namun..

Tap.. tap.. srek!

"eh!" Langkahnya harus terhenti saat merasakan ada yang menarik baju bagian belakangnya dan ia tau siapa itu.

"Sona-chan! tak apa! kau kan juga aku sudah angap adik sendiri hehehe... " dan dengan itu Sona langsung menghambur di pelukan Naruto dan berkata.

"Naruto nii-chan jangan pergi hiks.. kalo pergi Aku ikut hiks... " kata Sona manja, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

ini sona yang Naruto kenal manja jika bersamanya, dan yah sama dengan Rias ia juga sama-sama manja.

Namun Naruto mulai melepas pelukan Sona dan berkata.

"Maaf ya, Sona-chan! aku harus pergi, benar-benar pergi jadi kamu gk usah ikut ya!" kata Naruto lembut dan dengan itu Sona melepas penganganya pada Naruto meski ia berat saat melakukan itu.

ia tau, sona tau apa maksud benar-benar pergi dalam artian MATI!,

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Tap!

"Sekarang ada kata yang ingin kau ucapkan Gremory Naruto" kata tetua tersebut.

Naruto menganguk kecil dan mulai mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Tou-sama, kaa-sama, maaf mungkin aku telah mengecewakanmu dan ini akibatnya, dan utuk Sinrech- Nii, Maaf jika selama ini aku membuat banyak ke onaran saat kecil dulu dan utuk Serafal', Falbi, Arthur... maaf , mungkin ini yang bisa aku katakan!" ucap Naruto keras dan mulai menunduk.

"baik! sekarang mulai, siapkan serangan terkuat kalian dan tembakan pada penghianat itu!"

"Hai!" balas Tiga orang berpakaian hitan dan mulai membuat sihir di tangan mereka.

Kanan : berupa sihir berwarna hitam berbentuk bola besar dan bernama :Dark priest!

Kiri : sebuah bola hijau dan berbentuk bola besar : Wind priest

Tengah/ depan : sebuah bola api besar : Fire priest.

Sringgggg!

mereka bertiga para 'Priest' masih menahan serangan tersebut di tanganya menunggu intrupsi dari tetua tersebut.

"Maaf!" ucap Naruto lirih sambil menatap Rias dan kluarganya.

"SEKARANG!"

"HYAAA... *SRASH* "

DUAARRRRRRRRRRRR!

DUARRRRRRR

DUARRR

"hiks.. Nii-chan, hiks... " tangis Rias sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Hiks.. Naruto!" gumam Venelana sedih saat melihat Anaknya sendiri mati di depan nya.

"Putraku maaf!" gumam Lucius merasa bersalah. karna gagal membujuk para tetua agar mau membatalkan hal ini.

"N-naruto! maaf, Nii-san gagal!" kata Sinrech sedih sambil menutup matanya dengan pungung tanganya ia merasa gagal sebagai kakak.

Dan untuk teman Naruto, mulai dari Serafal, Arthur, Falbilum dkk. mereka jiga sedih melihat teman mereka telah tiada.

Dan di altar, tempat eksekusi Naruto kini hanya tingal sebuah kain jinnga dan bercak kecil darah disana, serangan para 'Priest' tersebut terlalu kuat dan hanya menyisahkan itu saja.

"Baik, dan dengan ini penghianat dari kita telah di musnakan, dan saya harap kalian tak membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan Gremory Naruto atau kalian akan bernasib sama denganya! mengerti!" kata para tetua sambil menatap tamu yang menyaksikan eksekusi ini!.

mereka hanya menganguk lemas dan mulai berjalan keluar altar.

mereka merasa kehilangan sosok pahlawan yang membatu di saat great war!

Tapi!

ada satu hal! disana.

Saat ini, detik ini, telah tercipta dua kebencian yang sangat besar dan tak mungkin bisa di hilangkan kecuali mereka mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

'Aku tak terima ini' batin keduanya tegas dan mulai ikut berjalan keluar altar.

.

After Exsekusion!

.

Setelah eksekusi banyak yang berubah,

mulai dari Serafal dkk agak malas saat melakukan Tugas..

tapi ini yang paling menonjol 2 gadis berbeda marga.

Mereka bersikap dingin pada siapapun yang mengajak bicara misal.

"Rias-chan! ayo keluar makanan sudah siap!" ucap Venelana kaa-san Rias di luar kamarnya.

"hn," balas Rias dingin dan membuka pintunya agak kasar.

Brak!

tap.. tap.. tap..

ia hanya keluar tanpa menyapa ibunya dan langsung menuju tempat makan.

'Rias!' batin sedih Venelana saat melihat putrinya tersebut menjadi dingin setelah kehilangan sosok Naruto di kehidupanya.

Dan yang satunya ialah gadis dari klan Sitri.

"Ne.. So-chan ayo ikut Nee-chan!" ajak Serafal dengan nada kekanakan miliknya.

Tap!

"Tidak, kau pergi dengan Tou-chan/ kaa-san saja!" balas Sona Datar sambil menepis tangan Serafal yang ingin merangkulnya dan setelah menepisnya ia hanya menatap kembali buku di tangan mungilnya.

'S-Sona!' batin Serafal sedih, sebenarnya ia telah mencoba berbagai hal. mulai mengajak bicara bermain dan lain-lain,

tapi!

sama hasilnya sama, sona tak bisa kembali ke sona yang dulu! ia telah kehilangan sosok Naruto dimatanya bahkan kehidupanya.

Dan mereka berdua tak menerima hal ini!

Dan kembali, satu keinginan muncul di hati mereka!

"Aku akan mencarin Dia dimanapu ia berada!"

—skip time!

Waktu kian berjalan dan hari terus berganti, bahkan peraturan kian berubah.

Bahkan kini iblis boleh memiliki hubungan dengan manusia tp sebatas Pawn / bawahan dari alat yang mereka sebut evil piece?.

Sona dan Rias juga berubah.

mereka mulai merubah tampilan pakaian dan gaya rambutnya.

Rias berambut panjang tergerai menjadi pony tail.

A/n: mirip Kusinaa di Naruto saat jounin.

Sona juga berubah, ia kini berambut hitam panjang sepungung dan memakai pita putih di atasnya terkesan lebih feminim.

a/n : mirip ophis cuma beda! gk pake pita.

Bahkan mereka sepakat ingin mencari Naruto,

Gila!

Ya! mereka menjadi gila karna kehilangan sosok Naruto di mata mereka, bahkan sampai memberi efek seperti ini.

Namun orang tua mereka tak tingal diam. karna ingin mengembalikan ke diri mereka yang semula akhirnya perjodohan ini di buat.

Rias dengan Raiser.

dan Sona dengan Cloud, (Final fantasy).

Tapi Rias dan Sona menolaknya dan berkata.

"Tidak! aku tidak ingin ini!" teriak Rias keras sambil menatap Kakanya marah.

"Tak bisa! kau harus tetap menerima ini, karna iblis murni kian berkurang dan hanya ini caranya, kau harus menikan dengan Raiser!" balas Sinrech pada Adiknya.

"... " Rias hanya diam dan tanganya mengepal kuat.

"Baik, kalau begitu- " " Aku ingin melakukan satu permintaan!" potong Rias sambil menatap Sinrech.

"Apa?" balas Sinrech.

Rias hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau Raiser bisa mengalahkanku di Rating game, aku akan menikah denganya kalau dia kalah ... aku akan menolak perjodohan ini" balas Rias datar sambil menatap Kakanya.

"Baik!" balas Sinrech tegas, dan ia mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan milik Rias.

'Semoga dengan ini kau bisa menerima kepergianya Rias' batin Sinrech sedih mengingat adiknya tak bisa menerima kepergian dari Naruto, dan hanya ini harapanya yaitu menjodohkan Rias.

Kemudian Rias berbaring di atas kasurnya dan menatap kalung pemberian Naruto beberapa tahun Silam.

'Nii-chan, apa kau tau aku merindukanmu Nii-chan, aku ingin bersamamu Nii-chan, bahkan aku mengubah gaya rambutku seperti yang kau bilang hihihi... ' batin Rias sedih plus senang saat mengingat kejadian itu lebih tepatnya 2 thn silam saat ulang tahunya dan Naruto saat itu berkata.

,

\- Flash back on!

,

"Hmm.. mungkin jika kau mengubah gaya rambutmu kau akan tambah cantik ne Rias-chan!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Rias yang memakai pakaian ulang tahunya yang ke 16.

Rias yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mengembungkan pipinya ngambek!

"Mou.. Nii-chan! aku kan udah cantik , masa disuruh ganti gaya rambutsih!" ngambek Rias sambil membuang muka pada Naruto.

"Hai. hai.. !" kata Naruto kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu di sakunya dan berkata.

"Ne.. Rias-chan! apa masih marah?"

"Hn.. memang!" balas ketus Rias.

Naruto yang mendengar Nada sebal milik Rias malah kian gencar ingin mengodanya.

"Yasudah! kalau Rias-chan marah gak jadi Nii-chan beri hadian ini!" kata Naruto berlagak sedih sambil mengangkat kalung ber kristal biru dan bertali hitam.

Rias masih tak mengubrisnya.

ia masih ngambek!

"Huft! yasudah Nii-chan kasih Sona-chan saja!" kata Naruto dengan nada ketus yang ia buat-buat dan ia dapat melihat Rias sedikit menegang, mungkin ia terkejut.

'Kena kau' batin Naruto senang saat bisa menjahili Rias.

Sedangkan Sona yang ada di samping Rias langsung sumringah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Hounto! benarkah Nii-chan ingin memberiku kalung itu!" kata Sona senang sambil menujuk kalung yang Naruto bawa.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari dan berkata.

"hai! soalnya Rias-chan marah sih! jadi ya Sona-chan saja! yang Nii-chan beri!" balas Naruto Riang sambil sesekali melirik Rias dan kali ini ia melihat Rias agak gusar disana.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sona berjalan mendekati Naruto sambip terus menatap kalung tersebut senang, tentu ia senang karna ia di beri oleh orang yang spesial baginya.

Kemudian ia memajukan tangan kananya ingin mengambil kalung itu..

10cm

Rias tampak gusar!

6cm.

Kegusaran Rias kian bertambah.

3cm..

Rias mulai berbalik dan menghadap Naruto.

Sedangkan Sona yang kini tingal beberapa centi dari kalung itu kian bertambah senang,

Namun saat ingin mengambilnya-

"Tidak! itu kalungku Sona! kau tak boleh memilikinya!" terdengar teriakan dari arah belakanya dan ia tau itu milik Rias.

"Eh!" kata Sona kaget dan menatap Rias.

"Hei.. kau tadi tak mau kan? jadi berikan aku saja Rias!" kata Sona sebal karna di gangu Rias.

"i-itu.. itu.. itukan tad-i!" balas Rias gugup dan di akhiri dengan lirih!.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Rias malah tersenyum dan menghilang di sana.

Srash!

Dan ia muncul di belakang Rias.

"Rias-chan! sudah tak marah?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Rias hanya menganguk malu saat melihat ada Naruto di belakangnya.

"Yasudah! dan ini hadiah untukmu Rias-chan!" balas Naruto Rias sambil memasang kalung di leher Rias.

Ctik!

dan kini di leher Rias bertenger manis kalung pemberian dari Naruto dan membuat ia tersemyum.

"Arigatou Nii-chan!" kata Rias riang dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"hehehe... " tawa Naruto melihat tingkah Rias.

Namun disatu sisi ada yang merasa di bohongi dan itu adalah gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Hiks.. Naruto-nii jahat hiks.. membohongi Sona hiks.. " tangis Sona saat Naruto membohonginya,

Eh!

Semua iblis tercengang saat melihat iblis dari klan Sitri tersebut menangis dan lebih parahnya hanya karna ia di bohongi oleh Naruto?

"Ehh... So-chan kenapa kau menangis? biasanya kan kalau Nee-chan goda kau tak menangis uwee... " kata Terkesan ngambek dari seorang gadis mirip sona hanya beda fisiknya saja. ia merasa tersaingi! karna biasanya ia menjaili Sona tapi tak pernah berhasil dan sekarang! ini sebuah keajaiban melihat Sona menangis.

"eh! kok begini ya?" Naruto sambil clingukan gaje!.

Cling!

Ada ide masuk di otaknya!

Srash!

Ia menghilang dari hadapan Rias, membuat yang lainya kebingungan.

"Nii-chan?" gumam Rias sambil clingukan mencari Naruto.

Dan sampai beberapa saat munculah Naruto di depan Sona sambil membawa sebuah pita berwarna putih,

"Ne~ Sona-chan!" pangil Naruto.

"Hiks.. Naruto-nii jahat" balas Sona manja,

"Masih marah ya? "

"Hiks... "

"Yasudah, Nii-chan kasih ini deh untuk permintaan maafan Nii-chan!" kata Naruto lagi sambip menyodorkan sehelai Pita putih di depan Sona,

Sona sedikit mendongak dan menatap Pita tersebut,

"Hounto! Nii-chan tak membohingu ku lagi kan?" tanya memastikan Sona pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sesaat dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sona,

"Iya, dan apa tak mau hadiah dari Nii-chan? ini Nii-chan buat sendiri lo!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum,

Sret!

"Mau! aku mau Nii-chan!" teriak Riang Sona sambil mengambil pita tersebut cepat!,

Eh!

lagi, semua di buat tercengang!

Sona yang terkenal tegas + Datar manja pada Naruto! this magic,

"Hehehe... "

Dan kemudian acara dilanjutkamn dengan yang lainya,

Flash Back end

Rias mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening dari kedua matanya saat ingatan tersebut kembali ia ingat, ingin sekali rasanya ia mengulangi kejadian tersebut agar bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini,

"Nii-chan Daisuki!" gumam Rias lirih dan mulai menutup matanya tidur, untuk persiapan Rating Game bersama para angota iblisnya yang ada di kuoh,

Ya! Rias memang saat ini telah memiliki Evil piece dan mempunyai 5 angota di kuoh dan ia juga bersekolah di sana,

,

\- Another side!

,

Di sisi lain lebih tepatnya Ruangan keluarga sitri nampak ada perdebatan disana,

"Tidak, aku tak mau" teriak gadis berambut hitam sepungung dan memakai piita putih di keppalanya, ia Sona Sitri,

"Tapii, kau harus menerimanya So-chan!, ini demi kelangsung iblis berdarah murni" kata kakak dari Sona Serafal Sitri,

Sama halnya yang dilakukan Sinrech, serafal juga ingin mengembalikan Sona yang dulu, dan mungkin cuma ini harapanya, yaitu perjodohan,

"Sudah kubilang Tidak"

"Tidak bisa, Tou-chan sudah menyetujui ini dan kaa-chan juga! jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu calon suamimi Sona!" balas Serafal serius seraya memegang pundak Sona,

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengajukan satu permintaan!"

"Apa ?"

"Rating game! aku ingin mengadakan Rating game! jika calon suamiku menang aku akan menikah, jika kalah jangan pernah mengurusi hidupku, aku ingin mencari cintaku sendiri!" jelas Sona sambil manatap Serafal, ia bersunguh sunguh saat ini, dan serafal tau itu,

Serafal menganguk kecil dan tersenyum yang amat di paksakan disana,

Serafal juga tau bahwa Sona masih belum bisa melupakan Sosok itu sosok yang begitu penting bagi Sona begitu pula dirinya, Namun ia masih bisa meneroimanya beda dengan Sona yang terliha tak terima Pemuda itu telah pergi,

,

Kemudian Serafal pamit pada Sona untuk keluar dan dijawan angukan oleh Sona, dan ia pun pergi dari ruangan sona tersebut,

Hening,

Ruangan miliik Sona kini hanya kehampaan yang ada namun..

Sret!

ia langsung mengambil pita yang ada di rambut atasnya dan menaruhnya di pipi kananumya dan berkata,

"Naruto nii-chan, apa kau tau aku merinduksn mu Nii-chan, dan hadiahmu ini yang menjadi pelampiasanku Nii-chan kuharsp kau bisa mendengar perkataan ku ini nii-chan bahwa, Aku menyukaimu Nii-chan!" kata Sona sambil menutup matanya meresapi apa yang ia katakan barusan, ia menyukai Naruto sosok yang ia angap kakanya sendiri,

ia juga sama dengan Rias!

Tapi Sosok itu telah pergi jauh, sangat jauh, namun bagi mereka Rias dan Sona, ia masih di sini bahkan sangat dekat karna mereka selalu berkata...

"Karna kau selalu ada di hatiku Nii-chan/Naruto-Nii" kata Rias dan Sona bersamaan di waktu yang berbeda,

.

.

.

And break!

.

.

Puahhh selesa dah fic baru ane!

.

Pendek? maaf ini hanya untuk gebrakan baru!

Mainstream ?

Jelek?

terserah, yang pentting hahaha...

dan disini 'Sona dan Rias' di fic ini bakalan semi dark gan! dan saat bertemu apa yang mereka cari pasti balik ke semula kok!

Maaf jika gk suka!

dan mohon pendapatnya!

lanjut ato ngak!

dan Seeya!


End file.
